Nightmare
by Fay Hollyoake
Summary: Callie has been having Numerous nightmares for the last week. Mariana founds out and promises Callie that she wont say anything to her Moms, one day however Mariana tells Stef and Lena, this is a story about trust and forgiveness
1. Waking Moms up

Waking Mamma's

As Callie tossed and turned in her bed all Mariana could do was watch, it was after 2.00 am the 4th one this week but she had promised Callie that she wouldn't say anything to her Moms and Mariana just like Callie hated breaking promises, she hated keeping this from her moms she was scared and worried, Callie would just toss and turn and constantly scream at random moments I could never understand what she was talking about it never made sense, Getting up Mariana made her way to her moms room she no longer wanted to carry this secret it was getting worrying and she wanted to help Callie, even if Callie would proberly never talk to her again she could live with it

Heading towards her Mamma's room she paused before looking back at Callie and noticed no change and made the hard decision of waking up her moms, Mom, Mama Mariana called shaking Lena's arm before she finally waked, "Yes miss thing, what's wrong" Lena asked concern clearly showing on her face " Its Callie she having a nightmare again" " What do you mean again miss thing" Mariana didn't know what to say so she just said everything in one deep breath just to get it out of her system and not make her feel so guilty reminding herself that she was doing this for Callie sake."Mariana" " erm Callie been tossing and turning for the last couple of nights now she keeps repeating the same thing over and over again but i don't know what, she usually wakes up sweating and breathing rapidly she told me she was fine and not to worry herself and promised that i wouldn't tell you guys she said she didn't went an excuse to make you guys not went her, i didn't know what to do, but now she won't wake up its like she's trapped and im worried" Mariana finally said taking a deep breath glad that everything was out in the open.

"Mariana i know why you promised Callie but you should've told us straight away we could've helped, hell we going to help we went the best for our babies" Lena replied

"Miss thing i know you was just doing what you thought was right for Callie and your not in any trouble and neither is she but next time i went you to come straight to us even if Callie says no, Understand" Stef said

"Yes mom's, what about Callie she starting to scare me she usually wakes up by now but" Mariana cried

"You miss thing i went you to stay in here for now, me and mama will go check on her everything going to be okay i promise" Stef replied

TBC 


	2. Callie's Room

Chapter 2

Callies Room

Stef and Lena quietly went into Callie bedroom which was left open by Mariana, they could see their daughter was struggling, she was kicking about in her sleep and fighting whoever was there, Stef and Lena didn't know what to do, their concern clearly showing in each other eyes, Stef approached Callie very cautiously and tried waking her daughter up, she called her name several times and even shook her, but she was deep inside her nightmare that everything they seemed to do did nothing, Callie was tossing and turning and screaming in her sleep, Lena was trying to sooth her with calming words repeating that they were both there and not going anywhere that they would never leave her and that she was safe, nothing seemed to be getting through to their daughter they was at loss what to do. 

About 25 minutes had passed, but it seemed like forever when Callie wakes up in terror her hair sticking to her face and her clothing sticking tightly to her body dripping in sweat, her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were darting around the room when she locked eyes on Stef and Lena but no Mariana and then realized what had happened " I'm going to kill her she promised to keep her mouth shut I didn't want anybody else to worry" she murmured but Stef had already heard.  
"It's okay your self now, Lena continued to whisper to her daughter locking eyes with Stef as she continued, do you want to talk about it Callie Bear. 

Callie was at lost she didn't go Stef or Lena to found as they were warriors, she rather everybody just forgets about the night and leaves her be, her emotions was all over the place she didn't know what she was feeling and she certainly didn't want to talk about it. 

Getting up she made her way to the bedroom locking it behind her she knew she couldn't stay in there forever they was going to make her talk to them, all this family did was talk like by talking it would solve everybody problems but she wasn't ready yet she hardly knew them she was always the strong one and that's how she decided to keep it, not let anybody in, that's how it been her entire life and she wasn't going to start now. 

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she looked ghostly, her skin was pale and her hair was clinging to her face, her lip was trembling and she couldn't stop shaking, "what is wrong with me" she thought. 

Stef and Lena was waiting outside the bathroom door waiting for Callie to appear, after what seemed like forever she finally emerged, she went over to her cupboard grabbed some sweats and changed and then got back into bed and faced the wall, she wasn't being rude she just wasn't in the mood for all the touchy feeling stuff.  
"Callie, we need to talk about this, Mariana told us this is frequent and we want to help you," Lena said "We both want to help you and by doing so we need to know what's wrong, you can always talk to us, we won't go nowhere" Stef replied "Callie please we just want to know that you're okay" 

Callie was tired she didn't want to have this talked and groaned, she faced Stef and Lena, can we talk about this tomorrow it's late and I just want to be on my own for a little bit, I'm fine honestly I just don't want to do this right now At that Stef and Lena looked at Callie and smiled, we will definitely talk about this tomorrow Callie Bear, Trust us when we say this you are safe, nobody can hurt you here, at saying this Stef and Lena left the room leaving the door open so they could see into the room.

TBC


	3. The Nightmare

The Big Talk

Callie POV Stef and Lena have left me to be myself which I am grateful for I just want to be on my own without them hawking at me every second of the day with that pitiful look in their eyes, Mariana's not here, I'm glad she probably sleeping in their room ,I never went to see her again, I told her to not tell and she promised, she broke that promise how am i supposed to ever trust her again.

Stef and Lena have left me to be myself which I am grateful for I just want to be on my own without them hawking at me every second of the day with that pitiful look in their eyes, Mariana's not here, I'm glad she probably sleeping in their room ,I never went to see her again, I told her to not tell and she promised, she broke that promise how am i supposed to ever trust her again.

I'm just lying here staring at the ceiling, all these thoughts are running through my head, what am I supposed to do know, Stef and Lena know and they want to talk about it in the morning, I'm not ready to discuss it with no one, no one was supposed to find out, I'm fine that's what I keep telling myself anyway, I know I'm not fine but I don't want anyone to worry about me, I'm not used to people worrying about me or caring, it's nice that they take the time out for me, but I'm afraid what they might say or do if they ever find out the true meaning of my nightmares, sometimes I am that scared to fall asleep I try and keep myself up indulging in coffee and load music but that only works for so long until my eyes can take it no more and I finally fall into a deep sleep where I am trapped, with all the reminders of what happened before I came to the Fosters.

My Nightmare It's hard for me to talk about my nightmare without getting myself worked up but it's about time I told my story to someone even if it's just you guys reading, hopefully when I'm strong enough I be able to tell Stef and Lena without them getting mad, they probably won't get mad but all these thoughts in my head tell me different, that they might not want me anymore they might send me to a group home or back to juvie, I never want to go back there, you probably think I'm silly with all these thoughts in my head, but I don't know what to do anyway back to my nightmare.

It's hard for me to talk about my nightmare without getting myself worked up but it's about time I told my story to someone even if it's just you guys reading, hopefully when I'm strong enough I be able to tell Stef and Lena without them getting mad, they probably won't get mad but all these thoughts in my head tell me different, that they might not want me anymore they might send me to a group home or back to juvie, I never want to go back there, you probably think I'm silly with all these thoughts in my head, but I don't know what to do anyway back to my nightmare.

It's light, the sun is shining brightly through my window, the birds are whistling and it's peaceful, I am happy nothing can take this feeling away from me, then everything goes black, clouds appear in the sky, and the sky rips open with the floods, thunder and lightning appear and there are loud footsteps slowly walking up the stairs and he's shouting my name, his voice is creepy, he barges into my room and stands there with an evil grin on his face, the room is getting smaller and smaller and I start to feel small, his on top of me grabbing my wrist and trying to tug on my clothes i start to scream but no voice comes out, he just laughs at me repeating over and over again that none will hear me and that no one will save me and it's what I deserve ,he he he rapes me, he gets up and throws my clothes on top of me and leaves the room, before telling me if I ever tell anyway he will kill me, then I wake up I'm scared I can't control my sobbing I really want to tell Lena she seems so forgiving and maybe she will forgive me, but Stef she seems scary especially when she in Cop mode, I don't know what to tell her, I'm petrified

Callie POV

I get out of bed and start pacing my room, I don't want to go back to sleep, it's only 4 o clock there still 2 hours before I need to wake, but no way am I going back to sleep, I went to head downstairs but I know from experience that Stef is a light sleeper and probably hear me go downstairs and I'm not in the mood for her lecture right now, or in the morning I want them to forget what they saw and leave me be but I know that won't happen, I grab my MP3 and start listening to some tracks passing backwards and forwards as I do I am totally oblivious the fact that my door is open.

Stef POV

She been pacing up and down her room now for a good hour, maybe we should stop her or talk to her, I am concerned about her, I know we said tomorrow but look at her she looks so lonely she doesn't seem to notice her surroundings, it like she wrapped up in her own little world to not notice.

Lena POV

We are both really concern for her babes, but there's no point in barging in and talking to her now who knows what she might do, we don't know whats going on in that head of hers,but she knows we are here for her, we tell her every day, it might take some time but she will come to us eventually, we just have to give her space, who knows what that girl's been through, but we are not going everywhere and she will soon realise that TBC


	4. Not a care in the world

Chapter 4

Callie POV

The day is fast approaching, i dont went the night to end as i know what is fast approaching the talk, i still dont understand why they cant just leave me be, it was a nightmare,havnt they ever had nightmares before, all this family seems to do is talk,dont get me wrong i like living here i feel really safe and can be myself around these people without worrying about being beaten up for doing something wrong, but still i feel like im walking on eggshells that there waiting for an excuse to kick me out, is this going to be the final straw, what about if they found out what i have been concealing, will they still be there for me, i know they say there not leaving me and i can always come to them with anything, but its hard to start letting people in, its took my such a long time to build these walls around myself, i cant just let them in.

I feel like ive been walking up and down this room for hours, my legs are starting to fail me, its only half 5, another hour and everyone will be up, rushing around getting ready for school, school the only place i can escape to not, why does Lena have to be the vice principal theres no where to escape to.

I can here Brandon stiring,hes always the first one up, he likes to make sure hes showered,dressed and ready so he can leave ASAP to get to piano practise, then there Jesus, he not really a morning person always doing everything at the last minute, then theres Mariana, always late she has to make sure she looks perfect which is such a clichue its only shool not a model agency, talking about Mariana i am never going to forgive her, okay never a long time, but still she promised me.

Lena POV

I can here everybody downstairs laughing and joking, im usually the first one up,making sure everybody is ready but i couldnt leave Callie like that, walking up and down the bedroom she must be exhausted, i went to keep her of school, she looks like she needs some much needed rest, but i know that wont go down she will end up getting angry and starting a unneccsary argument, but least i can watch her at school and just remind her that we are here for her if she ever needs to talk.

Talking about that we really need to talk about her nightmares, we need to get to the bottom of this, if we now whats bovering her maybe we can help, but Callie never been the one to open up about hows she feeling, she keeps everything bottled up.

I head to the Bathroom to get my self freshened up when i hear the front door shut, i take no notice its proberly just Brandon, he always leaves before everyone else, so i just contuine getting ready for work.

Stef POV

Im really worried about Callie, I dont know what to do to help her at times she can be rather stubbourn she reminds me a little of myself at that age, i dont have work until later tonight, ive already spoken to Lena about keeping Callie of school today, but she disagreed, saying it proberly do more harm then good, she has a point, Callie can become very explosive if things dont go her way, me and Lena are going to talk to her in the breakfast nook, see if we can get to the bottom of her nightmares

Mariana POV

Im really nervous of seeing Callie, i dont know why, what about if she never forgives me i was only trying to help, i didnt know what to do i couldnt wake her up this time, what about if i spoke to her, if she will listen.

I head downstairs to found everyone in the kitchen but no Callie, im glad i dont think i could cope with her giving me evil looks threw breakfast she porberly still upstairs but i didnt see her on my way downstairs,she proberly still in the bathroom.

Stef and Lena head downstairs together grabbing a cup of coffee, they look around the table and notice Callie not there, there about to shout for Callie to come downstairs, when Brandon notices who there looking for and tells them shes already left she wented to walk to school and start on her art project, they really wented to talk to her this morning but knew it could proberly wait until tonight, Lena could proberly talk to her at lunch.

"Okay, ready you guys, evrybody in the car you have 5 minutes, otherwise im leaing without you" Lena replied, all of them mumbled grabbed there stuff and headed to the car, Lena Kissed Stef goodbye and told her that she will call at Lunch and tell her what she knew

Callie POV

i know i shouldnt of left like that but seriously i wasnt in the mood to talk, i just wented to be by myself and stroll across the beach and let the sand seep in between my toes, i must of been there for ages for the time had seemed to gotten away from me, next thing i know it was 11 i had missed two periods and if that wasnt enought Lena and Stef was sitting right in front of me, this day couldnt of get worse, its not like i planned to miss two periods like i said the time had gotten away from me, but i doubt they would even believe me, i was about to get up when Stef grabbed my arm and told me to sit, in her stern voice, i wasnt looking forwards to this, so many thoughts was rushing threw my mind i couldnt concentrate on anything in pertuculur.

Lena POV

The school day had gone preety okay, noone in my office and paperwork was done, untill i get an email from two teachers asking about Callie, she hadnt turned up for her two lesson,and they was wondering if she was sick, i didnt know what to say, i know she wouldnt defy us like this,not with me as the vice principle did she really think she could get away with not going to her lesson, I took a breather and phoned Stef to explain the situation, she said she will pick me up in 5 minutes and then we could start the search, we knew she wouldnt get very far, but again we really didnt know her that well.

Stef POV

Lena had phoned me to let me know Callie didnt turn up for school, i had so many emotions mainly anger and worry, but mainly worry i didnt know where she would go, i know she loved the beach so thats where we would look, i told Lena i pick her up in 5 and we can look togther,i grabbed my phone and keys and headed out the door

Lena was already wating for me in the car park with that worried look on her face, " we will found her, i have a preety good idea where she might be" i said to her giving her a bear hug.

Not soon after we was walking on the beach, Callie was lieing down on the sand not a care in the world, she didnt even notice we was there untill she get up that scared look in her eyes,she was in so much trouble and she knew it.

Callie POV

So here we are me stuck in the middle of these two, theres no point explaining they wouldnt even believe me anyway so i just sat there with the sand in between my toes listening to the sound of the ocean, it was so peacefull here i could stay here forever,

" Care to explain what your doing here and not in lesson, did you really think we wouldnt found out, We very dissapointed in you,we trusted you and this is how you repay us but skipping class"

I tried to open my mouth but no words would come out, my eyes was starting to water, and i felt that any minute now i was going to crack and everything would come spilling out, i tried to compose myself but it was no use tears starting to trickle down my face

" Its okay, Callie, we not mad, were dissapointed, are you going to tell us why you didnt go to lesson,or are you going to sit here all day" Lena said

I lost track of time was all that i could get out of my mouth

" Is that all you have to say" Stef said i just nodded i dont know what else i could say, that was the truth, i did lose track of time

"Fine, your grounded for a week, no phone,no computer you go to school and you come straight home from school, you will spend break and lunch in my office understood, and you will spend all of today in my office, i will get the teachers to send me your work" Lena said in her vice principal voice

i felt like argueing but i wasnt in the mood, i was to exhuasted to even care at this point so i just nodded, and got up with Lena and Stef holding onto me, seriously what did they think i was going to do run

"When we get home we are going to have a major talk about this, young lady,understand" Stef said

I just nodded my head and headed back to the school, there was only 4 hours left i didnt see the point there was nothing i could do about it.

TBC


	5. Everything Revealed

Chapter 5

The Time to Talk

Callie POV

seriously this couldnt get any worse, being watched constantly by your mom/vice principal, kids coming and going and giving you a dirty look, this was humuilating to say the least, Lena had collected my work from every classroom and expained the situation to the teachers, i hated this, all eyes was on me, i hated being the centre of attention, i wouldnt mind its not like i did anything major bad, i missed two lesson, heck they wernt even important subjects, okay not an excuse but come on i lost track of time who hasnt done that before.

Im sitting here,bored out of my brains,its dead quiet and the only noice is coming from Lena keyboard, any harder on those keys she going to break them, ive got maths the most boring subject in the world, i wouldnt mind but who needs algebra, its not even revelant, least theres ony 5 minutes left, but still not the point, i have to spend an entire lunch break with Lena and thats not going to be fun at all, standing around watching the other students chill with the friends and be by thereselfs, its totally unfair, and make matters worse i still have to go home and have the very awkard talk about the whole skipping class and my attutude and blar blar blar.

Everybody arrives home around 4, i had to wait for Lena to finish her stupid meeting and then finally we left,i didnt see why i couldnt just walk home with the rest of the kids, but silly really a 16 year old waiting for her foster mom to take her home. Stef already in the kitchen preparing dinner and the rest of the kids are in the bedrooms, im about to head upstairs when i get stopped and called into the kitchen, cant this just wait, i guess not there looking at me with that serious expression on there face, i know this talk was coming,but honesty i dont know where to begin.

"So, are you ready to tell us whats going on in that head of yours, or are we just going to stand here , as i have noone else to be" Stef said in her no nonsence voice, truthfully i never know why she uses it with me it doesnt faze me one bit, i was used to being yelled at on a daily basis.

Your not in trouble, well theres going to be concequences for leaving this morning, and skipping two classes, and having us both worried

i opened my mouth about to argue but the look on the faces i kept my mouth shut, i know it was now or never to tell them about everything thats be going on with my head lately but i dont know where to start

"You can tell us anything,we not here to judge,just to listen and help you threw there tought times,if you let us" Lena said

 **Flashback**

 _ **It's light, the sun is shining brightly through my window, the birds are whistling and it's peaceful, i am happy nothing can take this feeling away from me, then everything goes black, clounds appear in the sky, and the sky rips open with the floods, thunder and lightning appear and i can hear Liam's footsteps slowly walking up the stairs and he's shouting my name, his voice is creepy, he barges into my room and stands there with an evil grin on his face, the room is getting smaller and smaller and I start to feel small, his on top of me grabbing my wrist and trying to tug on my clothes i start to scream but no voice comes out, he just laughs at me repeating over and over again that none will hear me and that no one will save me and it's what I deserve ,he he he rapes me, he gets up and throws my clothes on top of me and leaves the room, before telling me if I ever tell anyway he will kill me, then I wake up**_

Reliving my nightamare was heard,tears pouring down my face, Lena and Stef was quiet and just hold tightly to my hand, i think this is the worse feeling ever, they just seem to sit there tears just sitting there not falling,i went them to say something anything,i dont care i hate the silence, silence is never a good sign

TBC


	6. What to do Know

_**Sorry, this chapter is super short, but I've had a bit of writer black, and this just popped into my head so I decided to just go with the flow.**_

Chapter 6

What to do know

Callies POV

They just sit there holding my hand tightly, if they squeeze any harder they're going to break it, it's nice there holding onto me but I want them to say something,anything, the quiet is killing me, I didn't think it was going to be this hard, I was expecting them to yell or something, but not this not total quiet.

My thoughts are going high wire, i can hardly think,i need to get out,i need to run, i get up fast and run out the front door, i havnt get a clue where i am going but anything is better then being in there,noone even looking at me, there proberly thinking its my fault anyway, no way are they going to let me back in, there going to send me away, I keep running until i found myself at the beach, i just sit there staring at the sky, forgetting everything thats just happened, there proberly be glad ive gone, they will no longer need to worry about me.

Lena POV

Callie just ran, why? i dont know, maybe it was us, we just sat there,i didnt know what to say, there was nothing to say, Sorry that happened to you,just didnt seem right, now i am worried she didnt even take her phone so there no way of tracking her, usually when she upset she will go to the beach, maybe we will give her a few minutes to herself

Stef POV

I keep looking at Lena,for her to sya something but i know what shes thinking, i can see it on her face, we both worried about her,but im ashamed that i wasnt there for her, i so angry at myself and angry at the bastard that did this to her,took away her innoncence.

Callie POV

i feel like ive been sitting here for ages, but in fact its only been 15 minutes and noone even bovered to come after me. i knew it,they dont went me, im damaged goods,i hate myself why did i have to tell them, im so stupid stupid stupid as i start punching the sand with all the strenght i have,im so angry.

A.N The next chapter is going to be when Stef and Lena come to the beach, I dont know how to start the next chapter so any suggessions will be great thanks


	7. Getting our baby girl

Chapter 7

Getting our baby girl

Callie POV

I've been sitting on the beach now for whats seems like forever, in fact, it's only been like 15 minutes, she sees a car pull up and watches as Lena and Stef get out, I want to hide, I want the sand to swallow her whole, I watch as Stef and Lena run towards me with a worried expression on their face, I feel so guilty that I made them worry about me, this is what I thought they wanted, for me to disappear it's not like they said anything to me that's why I ran.

Stef and Lena are holding onto me for dear life, I feel safe but also a bit awkward and embarrassed, shouldn't they be mad or something, shouldn't they be yelling at me for running off, anything will be better than this quiet.

I don't really know what to say to them, how do I begin, I finally told them my biggest secret, how do I go from there, I just keep my head down waiting for someone anyone to say something.

Stef and Lena POV

After driving around for what felt like ages we finally found Callie, sitting on the beach her head resting on her knees, she seems so oblivious to her surroundings, When she sees us approaching, she looks back down, she looks so broken,we both are worried about her, we been talking about therapy, hoping maybe talking about what happened will help her on her road to recovery, we just don't know what to do but I can tell you one thing we love her and she not going anywhere.

"Callie, Cal, are you okay, why did you run off like that we were really worried," Lena asked

Callie just looks up at us, she has a blank expression on her face, and her eyes are puffy like she been crying for ages

"Callie, Please talk to us, we want to help, we not going anywhere, we will always be here with you regardless, what happened to you wasn't your fault, you have to believe that," Stef Said

"Can we just go home,im tired?" Callie said in an almost whisper, looking at them with pleading eyes, she wasn't ready to go over everything again she just was too exhausted

Stef helped Callie up, with Lena on the opposite sound of her as they made their way back to the car, Stef got into the driver seat, and Lena gets in the back with Callie.

Callie was Leaning again Lena, her eyes heavy as she tried to keep herself awake, but it was no use, her body was exhausted and her eyes couldn't stay open.

Callie POV

I wake up the next morning with the sun shining on my face I looked at my phone, it was 11.00 am, I can't remember going to bed,then it all hit me, I must have fallen asleep in the car and someone mostly Stef brought me upstairs, I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom, it was a Saturday, so hopefully everyone would have made plans so I wouldn't have to worry about all the chaos today,but heck I was wrong, I made myself downstairs and everybody was already there watching some dumb romantic on TV, I hate romantic they make me gag, Stef and Lena give me their sympathy look and smile and greet me with hugs and a cup of coffee which is rare they hate me drinking coffee so I know something is coming, they probably went to talk about last night,but im not in the mood I want to forget everything, talking doesn't solve anything I don't know how they're supposed to fix this.

TBC


	8. Author Note

_**A.N**_

 _ **Okay I really don't know where to finish this story I have run out of ideas, as im currently working on a story for my creative class so my focus is on that, however, all comments are appreciated and if someone has any thoughts or ideas I happily accept them**_

 _ **Fay**_


End file.
